


Defeated

by Rey1682 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Rey1682





	Defeated

Darth Caedus slapped Mara Jade's lightsaber away, knocking her back with a blast of the Force. He unleashed a powerful combo strike that disarmed her, taking the saber for himself. By now she was exhausted, and already wounded, Caedus having sliced a shallow gash in the red haired woman's arm during their battle. He deactivated his lightsaber, knowing what he was going to do with the defeated Jedi. He buckled both sabers to his belt and stripped naked, before pinning Mara to the ground with one arm. He ripped her shirt and bra off, then her pants and panties. He pushed his already somewhat hard manhood into her, causing her to let out a low gasp.  
"STOP IT," Mara cried out, but Caedus only slapped her.  
He continued to brutally fuck his aunt until she let out a scream of pleasure just as he shot his seed into her. He pulled out, shoving his cock into her mouth. He forced her to suck him off, until he was hard again. He pushed himself inside her asshole, brutally fucking her there until he cummed again. He then shoved his cock in between her tits, and she reluctantly crushed her breasts onto them and sucked him off. Soon he cummed again, shooting his seed into her mouth and all over her face and tits.


End file.
